


Detention Jail Cards

by cat_salad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Erica, BAMF! Erica, BAMF! Lydia, BAMF! Stiles, Batman - Freeform, Detention, Epilepsy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Not-potatoe Scott, Pre Sterica - Freeform, Professor Adrian Fucking Harris, catwoman - Freeform, get out of jail free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_salad/pseuds/cat_salad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Adrian Fucking Harris had unusually sharp senses today. Almost animalistic, one could say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention Jail Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after Erica is turned. She and Stiles are sort of friends.

He doodled a swirly pattern on a scrap of paper, partly hidden under his chemistry homework. 

Professor Adrian Fucking Harris had unusually sharp senses today. Almost animalistic, one could say. "Stilinski, detention." he called out, voice crisp and sharp. 

Stiles cursed. 

"Today you will come to the library and stay with me after school." Harris continued, probably  _bubbling_  of inner satisfaction. (That is, if Harris was capable of such a happy expression.) He turned his back on him and walked back to the centre of the class, all eyes on him. (Well, most of them, Stiles was still scowling at his paperwork and Scott was giving him a rather amused look.) 

A hand slowly rose from the crowd of seated students. "Mr. Harris?" Erica Reyes, still freshly turned and preening with good looks and oozing fatal attraction, gave the teacher a deliberate, calculated simpering look of false self-embarrassment. 

Professor Harris turned to locate where his name had come from, and started slightly when he saw her, as if realising for the first time that his student existed. "Y-yes?" he spluttered slightly, a fatal error on his part, because now an entire class full of mischievous, hormonal and gossiping students knew that he'd gotten shaken about a bombshell sitting in his class. 

Erica leant forward, brow furrowed slightly and her cheeks dusting a slight pink, embarrassed. "It's, um, Stiles is supposed to accompany me to the nurse's office after school, about my, um." Erica played her flustered and shy roll very well, and Stiles saw that she had the potential to become a great actress. He also saw that her bent arms and folded elbows were slipping the front of her top down slightly. Harris' eyes had dropped down and were doing a starling job of resurfacing, but Stiles was still snickering inside. Stiles had managed not to look, and hey, he's a  _teenager_. Self-acclaimed hormonally imbalanced male with a skeletal growth spurt and no muscle to speak of. 

"So you're saying that Mr. Stilinski cannot come to my detention because he needs to help you." Harris said, voice flat, a fine brown eyebrow raised. His body turned and his eyes swivelled to give Stilinski a piercing stare. 

Stiles hid his gulp. "Uh, yes. I have to come with her in case anything happens." Ignores all the jealous glares from the rest of the male population, minus Scott. 

Harris seemed to gobble his words up, returning his answer with sharp snark. "In case  _what_  happens, exactly?" 

From another corner of the room, Lydia Martin calls out in annoyance, patience running low. She's been feeling threatened by Erica's wardrobe transformation ever since she came to school wearing leopard patterned heels and a black miniskirt. "She's got  _epilepsy_ , Professor Harris, isn't it obvious?" 

Harris, obviously flustered and annoyed, turns to look at her. 

"When someone has epilepsy or diabetes, they have to have someone accompany them to the nurse's office. It's mandatory." Lydia says. Then ads in a bright afterthought: "It's in the school rules." 

Professor Harris looks from Lydia to Stiles to Erica, and then back again. Clearly, Erica's epilepsy hadn't been mentioned to him. Lost for words, he huffs and turns back to the blackboard, and in a truly rare gesture of defeat, growls out; "Miss Reyes, your permission is granted." 

Stiles nearly does a victory dance, but decides that picking his jaw off of the table would be a better idea. Erica sneaks him a wink, which makes him all kinds of flustered, and resumes staring at the back of her hand, admiring her nails, a pretty little smile curving her red lips. 

At the end of class Stiles gives her a handmade  _Get Out Of Jail Free_  card with a crappily drawn Catwoman on it, and Erica smiles at him as she figures it out. 

As he exits the door, Professor Adrian Fucking Harris calls out; "Stilinski, your detention has been rescheduled for tomorrow. Goodbye." 

Stiles curses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because every hero needs a Catwoman to save them. <3


End file.
